Killing Eve Wiki:Policy
These basic rules apply to the whole of the . They are expected to be followed at all times while browsing and participating on the . These guidelines apply to general user behavior, making pages, editing the wiki, templates, adding images, and everything in between. The practices open-mindedness and assumes good faith. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to improve it, not hurt it. These guidelines help with that. Please read through this page carefully. Failure to adhere to these rules may result in severe consequences. If you have any questions, contact the administrators. Additional Guidelines: * Style Guide for the Manual of Style. * Layout Guide for the layouts used on articles. * Category Guide for proper categorization of articles. * Media Guide for uploading images. * Template Guide for templates available to use. Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse for breaking them. General * Act civil and have common courtesy toward other users. * Don't be afraid to get started. Go ahead, it's a wiki! * Be careful about the amount of personal information you provide, i.e. anything that shows up on a driver's license or ID card (name, age, location, etc...). * No sexually explicit images or content. * Any word used in the show or book is allowed on the wikia. The more offensive words cannot be directed at: other users, the cast, crew, or the characters themselves. * When in doubt, ask an admin or take it to the article's comment section or the forums. ** Do not call out the admins and other users for lack of content on pages. Wikias are a lot of work and chances are the admins and other users are super busy. Instead, help contribute to the pages. * Do not spam irrelevant or inappropriate messages (i.e. repeatedly posting the same messages on different pages, advertising a business or website, posting multiple messages in a row on the same page, etc....). * Do not make a page for characters or subjects who appear in less than 2 chapters/episodes. There are always some exceptions, however, these should be discussed prior to the page creation. User guidelines * Regardless of status, all users are required to show respect toward yourself and other users. ** Avoid starting conflicts. This wikia isn't here for bickering. Offensive language, behavior, and conduct that encourage or permit a hostile environment on the will not be tolerated. ** Personal attacks will not be tolerated. This includes any inflammatory remarks, insults, bullying, slander, trolling behavior, discrimination, harassment, and/or sexual harassment. ** DO NOT FEED TROLLS. If someone is exhibiting trollish behavior and is purposefully causing conflict, please do not engage and contact an admin to mediate. * Vandalism will not be tolerated. Vandalism is any type of edit that is deliberately destructive to the article or part of a page without proper reason. This includes deleting all or parts of a page. It may also involve replacing information with inappropriate, ridiculous, random, and/or harmful content or continuously reverting or adding bad edits after being previously warned. ** If you see a vandalized page, please report it to an admin. The administrators will take proper action in dealing with the vandal. * Editing conflicts: When there is an editing conflict, the two editors are expected to try and solve the issue on their own. ** When an editing conflict occurs, please revert the page to the last edit prior to the conflict and take the discussion to the forum pages. ** If an agreement cannot be met in a civil way either on the article page or the forum, the administrators will step in. * Format changes: Big format changes (such as re-writing/deleting sections of articles or removing information from infoboxes) should be run by the community first. You may also contact an admin if you are uncertain. ** Good content should NEVER be deleted or removed. If the content does not appear to belong on a page or in a section, please move it to the appropriate location instead. If you are uncertain where to move it, either ask for assistance on the talk or forum pages or contact an admin for help. ** If good content continues to be removed without valid reasoning, it will result in blocks. * Mini-modding: Mini-modding occurs when a user oversteps the boundaries of their authority. ** We do encourage users to make others aware of our policies; however, actual warnings and removals are the responsibility of the administrators who are tasked with upholding and maintaining the policies of the . Chat, forum, and comments * Please note that Chat, Forum, and Comments are not spoiler-free zones. You have been warned. Enter at your own risk. ** Please use the Spoilers board to post any spoilers for episodes that have not yet aired. ** Once an episode starts airing, articles may be updated accordingly. * Comments on pages are expected to be appropriate. All comments are expected to use decent spelling, grammar, and punctuation. This means no inappropriate language and the comment should be relevant to the topic. ** Do not use excessive amounts of caps. ** Do not use excessive amounts of chat speak. ** Do not post the same comment in multiple locations. ** Do not use offensive language. ** Do not advertise another wikia/chat/site/etc.... * Do not harass/slander another user at all. Bullying, insults, and disrespectful behavior will not be tolerated. Any comments insulting or harassing any users will be deleted and such comments will also result in blocks. * Try to approach discussions from a third-person narrative perspective, staying away from "I" or "You" statements. It helps remove the one-on-one personal nature that causes a lot of needless arguments and bickering and opens it up into a generalized and more theoretical discussion. ** Refrain from using personal background information and perspectives in discussions. This helps protect your privacy and keeps discussions from being taken on a personal level. ** Instead, use outside research and material for discussions on topic(s). This helps present other points of view and helps remove personal bias and subjectivity. Category:Guides Category:Guidelines and Policies Category:Killing Eve Wiki